Trying To Wake My Prince Up
by paintedallup
Summary: Echo/Paul - Big Spoilers


All the rage that had filled me up in one single second, the shock of everything changing into the need to break him into bits and pieces, already started to fade the moment he slipped away and now the only thing I had left was sorrow.

(I'm the one that's supposed to be sleeping my silly prince)

The tears, the ones they tried to hard to take away along with what little soul I had left (that's waking up piece by piece), came fast and felt never ending, crying for my knight who was lying in my arms in broken armor.

That sadness, that I now remember feeling more then once in this screwed up life of mine (if it's a life at all), is contagious as they find what's left of the both of us.

Hands reaching to comfort, hands reaching out to take my broken prince from my arms, and I can only watch with frozen limbs as they take him away with both sorrow and what little hope they have left.

('can we save him? It's doubt full, we'll try everything we can, just get Echo a treatment and everything will be fine')

Words, said by those I would trust my body and soul with and those that tried to take it away, passed over me but the only one that stayed was '_treatment_' because I couldn't let that happen before I did what was needed.

"Echo?"

My once-upon-a-time handler's voice tries to wash calm over me, trying to pull me into that doll state where I wouldn't feel a damn thing (not for him or me), but the time for _'did I fall asleep?' _is over and now all that's left is the blood that my hands yearn to spill.

(his, the one that ripped me apart with a smile, and speaks with the voice of the one I love)

"Watch my prince, I have someone to kill."

-

My fists are hitting every part of him, instead of kissing that he has dying for since day one (but now he had lost what little chance he had left) I could felt like something I did each day but wanted to do it more today then ever before.

(even when he let the real me fall to her death, only to land safely in the hands of my knight in a FBI vest)

Not a single sarcastic word, besides the start of our dance '_honey, you're home!'_, slipped out as we continued the fight that I never got the chance to finish and hoped that I could finally bring an end to it all.

"Why?! Why, him, what did he ever do to you?"

But the fear was there, something he ate right up, that when the time came to put a end to this wicked man pinned under me that the voice of my prince would come spilling out of his lips and I would lose what little I had together.

(I knew if he came out the small amount of tears I had left would come out like a water fall)

His eyes burned into mine, reminding me of a time when I looked back with the love he had created just for him (and that _Paul_ had brought out all by himself), with a look as if to tell me I should know his mismatched mind as I know my own.

"Because he loved you and for some impossible reason you loved this weak man more then me. I'm a god in human skin and you were meant to be my goddess but instead of loving me you chose him. _Dammit_, she doesn't want to talk to you! Echo, Caroline, please kill me before I have to watch him hurt you even more, _please_."

His voice coming from the lips of the one man I wanted to crush, to rip apart just as he had done to me, brought out the sorrow that threated to eat me alive, brought out every bit of love I felt for him, and I knew that because of that voice that was crawling under my skin I could never kill him.

(even if every part of me wanted to, the Paul that was stuck in there with millions of others stopped me dead in my tracks.)

"I could never love you, Alpha, even if you kill every person I ever love I could never be yours, _never_. Killing him, taking what was left of him, did nothing but make that hate grow and now love will never come, not now and not till the day I die. You can keep coming until you die or someone finally ends you, I'll fight you off just like today but I'll never give in to you."

(I'll have my prince if not in flesh then in spirit to keep me from falling just like before but this time I won't be sleeping beauty)

"Echo-"

"It's Caroline you sick _son of a bitch_."


End file.
